1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an ice maker and method including an ice container to store ice and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, refrigerators comprise a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment sectionally formed from each other to preserve various food stuff for a long time in an optimum state. The refrigerating compartment stores foods such as vegetables and fruits to be preserved above the freezing temperature whereas the freezing compartment stores foods such as meat and fish to be preserved under the freezing temperature.
Such a freezing compartment is provided with an ice maker that produces ice by freezing water using cold air circulating therein.
The ice maker comprises a tray that receives water to produce ice, and an ice container that stores the produced ice.
Changes in dietary culture have recently caused an increase in the consumption of ice, and accordingly have increased the demand for ice makers which have an ice container capable of storing a quantity of ice.